wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Resource mechanics
Resource mechanics (also called "resource systems") are the different types of pools which player characters, NPCs, and vehicles use to power their abilities. Several classes have unique or multiple resources, depending on the lore surrounding the class, what role it performs in combat, and even what talent build it uses. Resource mechanics are integrated with the game's UI and are typically displayed in the form of bars or icons that accompany the character's health bar in their character portrait. Types of primary resources *' ' - The primary resource mechanic for shamans, druids, mages, priests, paladins, and warlocks. The standard and most straight-forward resource, mana is consumed to cast spells and regenerates slowly over time. *' ' - The primary resource mechanic used by rogues and druids in Cat Form. Energy regenerates quickly and has a maximum value of 100 which can be increased through talents or equipment. *' ' - The resource mechanic used by hunters and hunter pets. Focus is similar to Energy, but regenerates more slowly. *' ' - The primary resource mechanic for warriors and druids in Bear and Dire Bear Form. Rage begins at 0 and increases upon dealing or receiving damage, reaching a maximum value of 100. *' ' - The primary resource mechanic for death knights. The Death Knight has six runes of three different types which are used in various combinations to power abilities. Runes enter brief cooldown periods upon being used and refresh quickly. Types of secondary resources *' ' - Secondary resource mechanics used by mages. *' ' (Lunar and Solar Energy) - Secondary resource mechanics used by druids. Certain abilities generate either Lunar or Solar Energy, which can be used to affect a variety of other abilities. *' ' - A secondary resource mechanic used by monks. *' ' - A secondary resource mechanic used by rogues and druids in . Combo points are generated using certain abilities and consumed to use finishing moves. *' ' - A secondary resource mechanic used by demon hunters. *' ' - A secondary resource mechanic used by paladins. Holy Power is generated by certain abilities and is consumed to augment or power others. *' ' - A secondary resource mechanic used by priests. *' ' - Secondary resource mechanics used by and shamans. *' ' - A secondary resource mechanic used by demon hunters. *' ' - A secondary resource mechanic for death knights. Runic Power is generated by abilities that use Runes, and is consumed to augment or power others. *' ' - A secondary resource mechanic used by warlocks (initially specific to spec, but now used by all warlocks). Soul Shards are generated by certain abilities and are consumed to augment or power others. Changed/removed resources *'Chakra' - In Cataclysm. this was a secondary resource mechanic used by priests in their spec. By healing with a specific heal three times, priests empowered that spell and could change roles accordingly in groups. *'Lunar and Solar Energy' - Secondary resource mechanics used by druids in Moonkin Form. Certain abilities generated either Lunar or Solar Energy, which could be used to trigger an Eclipse. *'Totems' - Removed as a type of resource with a specific extra UI in Legion, they were a secondary resource mechanic used by shamans. ** Totems powered up spells and melee attacks that shamans used in order to enhance their damage output or healing. Although totems needed mana in order to work, you could regain that mana ( ) and even receive mana exceeding the amount spent on the totem, by spec'ing and using certain abilities and totems. ** Managing the many totems via a seperate UI was complicated, but it did provide more depth to the rotations. ** Totems still exist as individual spells and a level 15 talent, , allows throwing down 4 totems all at once. NPC resources *'Steam Pressure' - The primary resource mechanic used by mechanical vehicles. Resources by class and spec * Death Knight - Runes (and Runic Power) in all three specs. * Demon Hunter - Fury for Havoc and Pain for Vengeance. *'Druid' - Mana for Balance and Restoration, Energy for Feral Combat, and Rage for Guardian (Astral Power for Balance and Combo Points for Feral Combat (Cat)). *'Hunter' - Focus in all three specs. *'Mage' - Mana in all three specs. * Monk - Chi in all three specs. Mana for Mistweaver *'Paladin' - Mana (and Holy Power) in all three specs. *'Priest' - Mana in all three specs. *'Rogue' - Energy (and Combo Points) in all three specs. *'Shaman' - Mana in all three specs. Maelstrom for Elemental. *'Warlock' - Mana (and Soul Shards) in all three specs. *'Warrior' - Rage in all three specs. Class specific skills There are also several spells/mechanics, which appear in a bar down by the action bars on the default UI. These abilities empower you too and might be considered resource mechanics. *'Death Knight' - Presences were removed in Legionhttps://twitter.com/WarcraftDevs/status/665342665530081281 *'Druid' - Forms *'Hunter' - Aspects was removed as separate UI in Legion *'Paladin' - Auras were removed in Legion *'Shaman' - Totems were removed as separate UI in Legion *'Warrior' - Stances This gives us the possibility of classes which have both secondary resources and class specific skills, thus having more spellbars on their UIs then other classes have. These classes are often called "hybrids": *Paladins with Mana, Holy Power and had Auras. *Shamans with Mana and had Totem timers and Totems. ** If they spec Elemental, Shamans get a Maelstrom resource bar with Mana. ** If they spec Enhancement, Shamans also need to control a pet bar with their Feral Spirits. *Death Knights with Runes, Runic Power and Precenses. (If they spec Unholy, Death Knights also need to control a pet bar with their Undead minion) *Druids with Mana, Energy, Astral Power or Combo Points, Rage, and Forms. References See also * PowerType External links Category:Resource mechanics